


Alexander

by Themisto



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Portraits, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Based on this amazing work of arthttps://www.payasosmediaticos.com/2017/09/25/pasion-conquistas-y-la-extrana-muerte-de-alejandro-magno-el-hombre-que-en-diez-anos-domino-el-mundo-desde-grecia-hasta-la-india/





	Alexander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/gifts).



> Based on this amazing work of art  
> https://www.payasosmediaticos.com/2017/09/25/pasion-conquistas-y-la-extrana-muerte-de-alejandro-magno-el-hombre-que-en-diez-anos-domino-el-mundo-desde-grecia-hasta-la-india/


End file.
